


Open My Legs: A Filthy Riverdale tale

by Ariesjette



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Armpit Kink, Blue Balls, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Farting, Felching, Fisting, Light BDSM, Light Scat, Lube, M/M, Nipple Licking, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sweat, Teasing, Urination, blowjob, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: A collection of fics I'm writing. All are dirty, some are filthy! All the riverdale boys are here to get fucked. Will update tags as I go on





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiram and the football team milk Archie

Archie is face down on the lockerroom bench. Hard dick in between the gaps of wood. He had 3 fingers inside him from god knows who, everyone on the football team already has a wad of Hiram's spit on their hands (Hiram took pride in having his spit as the only lube the pretty red head). 

The team roughly, and wildly fingered archie. The red head moaned as his prostate was ravaged by the horny team, a few of them brought their finger up to lick and sniff thw essense that was Archie... hiram blew his whistle and every boy pulled out, archie groaned at the sudden emptiness. Archie's hole gaped and flexed waiting... yearning to be filled. Hiram admired the hole, pink going into a deeper red. He rubbed his palm on the hole, reassuring it. He then stuck two fingers in and went to town. Archie leaked cum.

Hiram was an animal. He picked archie off the bench by the two fingers in the musician's boy pussy. Archie started pissing all over the floor, he felt like he was on another plane of existence, eyes crossed and lip almost bleeding from how hard he was biting them. Piss soaked the torn jockstrap that was on the floor. Hiram pulled out and gathered a bit of piss and poured it on Archie's aching pussy, providing some relief. When archie finally recovered hiram made him suck the fingers that undid him. Archie sat on the bench like a proud slut, legs open, covered in sweat and piss. Archie noticed mad dog eyeing him, they both knew what tomorrow would bring...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moose and Kevin get a hole of the ginger studs

Archie loved it. Where he was, under the hottest DL guy's ass, breathing him in. All the while Kevin, the horniest boy at school whispering deliciously nasty things. 

"You're gonna be a good boy and take both our cocks... you're gonna love it. I'm so hard for your pretty hole. Do you like moose's ass, he cleans his ass like a straight boy, so breath in all of that, awww you heard that, moose's hole gave you a kiss. Smell that fucking fart. You're gonna drink our piss. You're gonna have 4 loads in your hole and a buttplug to keep it all in, and best part is when you go home and eat dinner, your dad will have no idea you're keeping the loads of two of riverdale's studs up your boy pussy" 

With that archie cummed in his jeans, a pretty wet spot spread as moose ground his ass into archie even harder. When Moose finally stood up, he and Kevin laughed at archie. Archie was sweaty, red-faced, slightly wet from moose's ass and absolutely wrecked, a few of moose's ass hairs clung to archie's upper lip. This would start archie off as slave to cock and ass


	3. Post practice funk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Joaquin meet in the locker room

Archie stumbled into the lockerroom. It's late as fuck and fred would be worried sick. Archie just had to get in his practice, he hit the gym hard and ran laps too keep his fitness (and physique) at its peak. He rubbed the back of his neck, stretching out the muscles and wincing at the strain he put on his shoulder. He turned the corner to his locker and Joaquin was there leaned up against a locker, cigarette hanging off his lip loosely. Joaquin dressed in only his sexy leather jacket and skinny jeans. Archie cocked a smile. After his ''rough" time behind bars, Archie and Joaquin were regular fuck buddies who preferred to fuck in the humid atmosphere of the lockerroom. Archie dropped his helmet down and the sound echoed in the room. Joaquin and Archie met, kissing hard and hungry. Joaquin needed Archie, his hairy pits, musty crotch and yummy ass. He shoved archie against the lockers and fell to his knees. Joaquin nuzzled the wet, rank fabric that separated him from his fuckbuddies tasty cock. The scent of an all American jock, which Joaquin snorted like coke. He growled and nuzzled harder. Archie moaned at the friction, he took off his football Jersey, rippling abs and hard nipples exposed. Archie weaved his fingers into Joaquin's hair. Joaquin got to work on archie's thick cock. The flavour of sweat and precum swirled around Joaquin's throat. He looked up at archie with his pretty blue eyes, he smiled with Archie's cock in his mouth, bringing archie close to the edge. Joaquin swirled his tongue at the base of Archie's cock, and with that thick salty cum filled his mouth. Archie melted. Fuck. Joaquin swallowed most of it. He pulled Archie's arms up and revealed the soaked pits. He sniffed them, archie smiled at him wickedly. He spat the small amount of cum in Archie's right pit and rubbed it in. He and Archie nodded at eachother lustily, knowing how kinky they were. Joaquin audibly sucked the sweat from Archie's pits. He ground his face in the pit, tasting the even saltier cum and sweat. When he was done cleaning Archie they kissed and kissed more. Joaquin started to take off his pants when Archie stopped him "No, I have something special waiting for us at home" he whispered while Joaquin kissed his jaw. They shared a mischievous look, putting themselves together enough to be seen in public yet still sporting huge hard-ons. They left the humid lockerroom into the cool night air, anticipating an even better night of kinky sex


	4. Knots

Moose's arms were restrained on Kevin's four poster bed. He was stripped naked, hard drooling cock pointing to the ceiling. Kevin was devious, he tied moose up and left a sweaty jock at the edge of the bed. Kevin sat watching moose writhe and squirm for relief, he had two fingers up his ass in preparation for Moose's huge cock. Moose looked so needy as Kevin teased him. Fingering his pussy while Mooses cock throbbed for attention. Kevin straddled moose, he made a show of it, jacking Moose off and holding the thick cock firm as he pushes it into his tight hole. Moose almost shakes hes so riled up. Kevin was slow and sensuous, riding at a painful pace and moaning wantonly. Moose thrusted as hard as he could mouth, hung open like a pornstar yearning for more. Kevin nodded as he rode. He picked up the pace slamming his hairy ass on moose. He ground his hips in a circle on moose earning a cry of pleasure. "KEVIN... IM HOME... CAME TO CHECK ON YOU!" Sherrif Keller shouted. They stopped dead in thier tracks. Kevin practically jumped off of the stone hard cock. He threw on some baseball shorts and a tank top. He looked at the helpless Moose, still hard and looking like he was about to cry, he squinted and obviously came to a conclusion, he grabbed moose's jockstrap and stuffed it in moose's mouth. They made intense eyecontact, moose pleading while Kevin's was that of warning. He kissed mooses cheek and ran out the door to greet his dad. Moose was left alone in the room with a hard dick, salted jock and the promise of cumming.... soon


	5. Hole Training

Moose and archie were tied to the lockerroom bench legs held back by god knows who, jockstraps on, hole yearning. The God that was Kevin Keller on his knees, black gloves dripping with runny thick lube. The entire lockerroom stood around lusting for moose and archie's beefy asses. Hiram crouched at the boys' head and gave them sufficient hits of poppers. Kevin did on the right as he did on the left. 

Kevin began his assault. He slowly pushed two fingers in, the moaning started, Moose was looser in general while archie seemed to be more responsive- moaning somewhat excessively. Kevin rubbed the outside of the holes; Archie's hairless hole looked shiney and pretty while Moose's hair caught the lube making his hole seem extra sloppy. Kevin was now 4 fingers deep- writhing and moaning were getting more intense. Archie and Moose craned their necks to suckle on Hirams massive pecs, trying to soothe themselves. Kevin was getting rougher, squeezing his thumbs into the jock cunts. Kevin and Hiram shared a raunch filled look with eachother. Kevin moved his wrists around while its buried in the boys- Moose bit down hard on Hiram's tit, earning a hard slap. Kevin finally pulled out- archie's hole pushed out with Kevin's fist showing off the gape and rose of his hole. Moose was about to cum just from being stretched again upon kevin's re-entry. 

Kevin started a firm rhythm on the holes, more and more hair on Kevin's arm getting lubed, from the other guys' hungry holes taking the beating Kevin gave them. Hiram noticed the amount of meticulous concentration on Kevin's face, the twitches hed have when Moose would clamp down and the slight smirk on his lips when they took more of his arm. Moose unlatched from Hirams nipple and hollered as he cummed in his jock, wetness spreading along the blue pouch. Kevin wore a satisfied look making the massive jock cum from his fist- now for the pesky ginger slut. Kevin slowly pulled out of Moose, hole dripping with lube and cream, beautiful rose the Kevin lightly smacked, getting a yelp from the closet case (well idk how much of a closet case you are when every guy in school surrounds you get fisted by the one out guy at school). Moose vanished into the crowd presumably to be licked clean. 

Now archie, who seemed tight in the beginning, now unraveled. Archie constantly met Kevin's punches by pushing in and out, the sounds he made was guttural and wild. Kevin began to slip in fingers from his other fist (which was covered in Moose's ass juice). He managed to get four fingers in when Archie protested, which was sufficient for Kevin, who knew Archie would open up more. Finally with 9 fingers in him archie cummed in his gold jock, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Hiram chuckled at the blissed out ginger. Kevin huffed, slowly pulling out. Archie pushed out farting out copious amounts of streaked lube and air; his gorgeous rose cunt peeked out of the gaping hole of his fat ass. Kevin's eyes widened at the scrumptious forbidden fruit in front of him. He sucked a bit of the rose making Archie scream at the new crazy sensation. Archie breathed heavily as he tried to calm down. 

Hiram was proud of the training his boys were receiving. He dismissed the team, talking about ruining holes like a sport, not mentioning sex explicitly- only in innuendo and about how it encourages team building It was pretty funny to archie to hear Hiram sound like a coach who didnt just watch his students fist eachother...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told you we're getting filthy...

Archie was disgusting. Here he was sucking cock. Not unusual for the ginger. However today was different, the daddy who's cock he was sucking just fucked another serpent, a slim asian twunk who Archie often bumped into at the glory hole. Evidently the twunk didnt clean out properly cuz the girthy cock was streaked brown. Archie was a whore, and if a cock was in front of him he made sure it hit the back of his throat. He took the filthy cock in his mouth and buried his face in the groomed crotch. Archie tasted the bitterness of the streaks and the sweetness of the precum. He gagged on the dick. He moaned when it was pulled out of his bottomless mouth and shoved back in the moaning twunk. The daddy finally cummed in the twunks hole. He stuffed Archie's face in the dirty leaking cunt. Archie lapped up everything e could get. He was finally gratefully cleaned by the daddy's warm piss. What a whore that Andrew's boy grew up to be... his daddy would be so proud

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading!


End file.
